


Lonely Again

by king_of_gloom



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_of_gloom/pseuds/king_of_gloom
Summary: Jaime finally confesses to Cove and gets a.. not so great response....This is just a little angsty thing I wrote after my thousandth playthrough of Our Life haha.. Please be gentle, I don't write very much and I wanted to vent in a creative way. <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lonely Again

“Cove..” Jaime said nervously. They were sitting with Cove in their room just like any other day but they'd been thinking for a while now. They had feelings for Cove which they'd known for a while but now they felt like it was time to tell him. The pair had known each other for almost a decade now and they couldn't stand the thought of becoming adults and going their separate ways without letting Cove know how they feel.

“Yeah?” Cove looked up to see his friend nervously looking back at him. “You okay?” He said concerned.

“Yeah yeah, I'm fine, I just..” they had to take a breath and break eye contact before they could continue. “I want to tell you something.” They took another deep breath and then stood in front of Cove determined to finally get everything off their chest, “Cove I've known you since I was 8 years old and in the past 9 years, I've.. I really like you, in a romantic kind of way. A-and I am hoping that you feel the same, or at the very least still want to to be my friend.” By the time they finished, their face was burning and their fingers ached from how they'd been twiddling with them. 

For a while Cove didn't say anything, just stared back at them with a blush and a shocked expression. “A-are you.. Seriously?” 

Jaime looked down and nodded slightly. They felt like their heart was going to burst out of their chest. "You've gotta say more than just that," they said with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

“I.. I'm so sorry..” Cove said while slowly standing, “I don't- I have to go.” He was stiff as he walked to the door and left the room without looking back.

Jaime had no idea what to do now. They were expecting any number of responses: happy reciprocation, gentle let down, simple acknowledgement then a subject change.. they would've happily taken any of those over whatever that was. 

How could he just leave?! Without even responding to anything they had said! He was just.. gone, no response, no anything! What were they supposed to do with that?

After a minute or two of staring at the door hoping that he would come back and apologize for leaving so abruptly with no luck, they laid down and hugged one of their pillows. They would've been fine with rejection, they could move past Cove not feeling the same, but not knowing what he was thinking at all? Not knowing if all those years of friendship had been destroyed in one afternoon? That was too much.

Worst case scenarios flew through their head as they hugged the pillow in their arms tighter. 

What if Cove never came back? What if he had been so freaked out by the confession that he never wanted to talk to them again? What if they had just lost the most important person to them just because they wanted to share their stupid feelings?

They laid for hours thinking of ‘what if’s until they had heard a knock on the door. Relief flooded through them as they quickly went to the door and opened it expecting to see their friend.

“Hey kiddo, dinner's ready.” 

Oh. It was just Liz.

“Oh thanks.. I'm not really hungry, I'll eat later.” They started to close the door but she stopped it with her foot. 

“You doing okay? Do you wanna talk?” she looked so worried that they actually did consider telling her everything but it didn't last long. Instead they silently shook their head. Liz was still visibly concerned but she didn't push. She took her foot back and let the door be closed.

After that Jaime couldn't even make it back to bed, they just stared at the door as tears slowly started to fill their eyes.

It has been about noon when Cove left and now it was time for dinner. It had been six hours and he still hadn't come back or called or texted or anything. They rested their forehead against the door and hugged themselves as they began to deal with the possibility that Cove wasn't coming back today. He might not even come back tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day or.. ever.

They slumped to the ground and hugged their knees to their chest while crying. 

This isn't fair! They hadn't done anything wrong so why were they being punished! 

They kept crying until they were too tired to cry anymore. They crawled back to their bed and laid down without even bothering to pull their blanket over themselves. And that's how they stayed as they slowly but surely slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love^^  
> .  
> .  
> I may continue this if I have the free time/motivation, not sure yet.


End file.
